Chasing the Wind: Tetsu's Story
by Ludo Kudo
Summary: A sequence to Ninjagurlo's Chasing the Wind. In this story, I will tell the perspective of Tetsunosuke Kurogane.
1. Tetsu's Story 1

"_Why is loneliness so hard to escape from?"_

"_You can't escape from it alone. You need two hearts, and one pulse."_

The calming wind swayed through the bright sky. The moon lit up high, scattered with dark clouds, and the smell of burning leaves. I entered the home swiftly to make sure no one was to hear of my existence. Sneaking one by one, I silently took out the guards of my prey, Amano. Time passed by and I had to hurry another assassin would be arriving soon. Smash opening the door of Amano's room, two guards sprinted off of to me and before the draw of their blades; their bodies fell heavily to the ground. The next step was the end of my mission.

"Come on boy, you don't who what you're getting yourself in!" The enemy shouted drawing out his blade and piercing dagger.

"Amano…good night!"

Under a quick flash, Amano had fallen. His body laid dead to the ground and his blood splatter throughout the room along with his men. Finally, my first mission was done. I wiped the blood off my blade with an unknown towel on the foe's bed. Wiping the blood, silent creeping was heard. The other assassin had arrived. Just in time, I dashed out the room through an open window and quickly flew into the darkness but it seems I wasn't careful, the assassin had caught up.

"Who do you work for and how did you end up with the same mission as me?" It's impossible for us to have the same mission unless someone found out about our organization!" A young feminine voice shouted from behind.

Without turning, I spoke. "I cannot answer those questions for you."

Noticing my opponent withdrawing her weapon, a blade pushed straight against my neck. I stood there petrified to see her next move.

"Tell me or else you won't be able to complete your mission at all."

Disappearing within a blink of an eye, I rematerialized behind the young warrior and gripped onto her hands tightly.

"I don't think that's going to happen but if you do try to pull a trick up your sleeves, I'll have your identity revealed to your enemies." I warned twisting her wrist as she twisted around beginning her conflict.

"Arisa Shiroki-san." I whispered into her ears as she immediately hauled back.

Pondering to myself as she thought herself, I began to divulge my face as well. Thinking we were becoming allies, it would only make it fair for the both of us. Oddly, I noticed her eyes examining her so-called adversary. According to her voice and facial structure I would have to say she was around her mid-teens, her black hair revealed through the night mist and her glaring eyes shined into nature's dark sleep. I hadn't any idea that my new ally would be an immature brat! Observing the scenery, our time here was done; I returned my mask and faced my back towards her prepared to leave.

"Wait! Who the hell are you?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. Get some rest, Arisa." I bid farewell as I evaporated within the air.

Awaking at the corner of dawn, I wasn't able to sleep at all last night. To be owned by someone again was too complicated for me. I had lived as a wandering assassin for most of my life, it was all too weird. Enough, I have to focus on my upcoming mission as a new assassin. I must report to my master.

Today, my new master had told that I would finally have a new home to live in. I wondered where I was going to live. I've only spent one night in his home. Entering the room, my master had already taken his seat and waiting for me. I paced myself over and bowed, quickly followed by seating myself. Observing the young man before me, I was amazed that someone this young was able to hire assassins, perhaps him and her are having an affair. Although, the tone of his voice is quite mature and elderly; maybe my observation on the man was heading the wrong direction.

"I hope you enjoyed your sleep. It must have been a while since you've been in a guest house." Master told. "I suppose your thinking how someone like me is able to hire such assassins."

"Yes, I am amaze by someone so young to have been able to find me and bargain with me."

"Young, did you say? Why Tetsu, I'm 28 years old. It must be my young and handsome skin!" Master chuckled. "Anyways, in about a few minutes our guest should arrive. She is going to become your partner from now on, so you two must learn to cooperate and work as a team."

"I don't think that will work, since yesterday night she tried to kill me."

"Here she comes, better go greet her." Master said towards Arisa. "Arisa, thank you for coming to see me, sit down Arisa. I have to introduce you to your new partner. His name is Tetsunosuke Kurogane."

The expression exploding on her face and body structure was not a surprised at all. If I had happened to have a pencil and paper, I would have drawn a stick girl with spiked up hair, wriggled mouth and eyes, and a zigzagged body, followed with a huge atomic bomb in the background.

"Haha…With that expression on your face I'm guessing you two already met. I'm sorry about the confusion last night. I had you go kill Amano yet I also had Tetsu go too. He was a wandering assassin who would work for anyone that would pay him good but I decided to take him in so he can at least have a friend."

"Nice to meet you, Shiroki-san!" I greeted with a calm expression pretending to think nothing had happened last night.

"Um…nice to meet you too, Kurogane-san." She welcomed. I noticed the weird aura that flowed through her mind as she greeted me.

"Aww…you two don't have to be so polite to each other. You guys are like the same age so loosen it up. Tetsu, I've prepared a place for you to live. You will be Arisa's neighbor."

"Looks like we're going to be best friends forever, right Tetsu?" Arisa told sarcastically.

Believing that the thought of being best friends would never work, I put up a fake smile in return. "Of course, we're going to be best friends!"

"Okay, Arisa. Why don't you take Tetsu to his new house?" My master cheerfully told.

"What new house?" She replied.

"Sorry, I didn't explain to you clearly. What I meant about Tetsu's new house is that he is going to be your new neighbor. He's going to stay in the extra room that is next to you in your house from now on." Master answered.

"Master…you're going to have another guy stay in the same house as me? What if something happens?" Arisa said making up an obvious excuse, like I would ever touch her.

"Oh, don't worry, Arisa. He's not interested in girl." Master told placing a hand on her.

"Then he likes guys?" I said confused.

What? Do I look gay? Offended by her statement, I quickly opened my mouth to say something in return but sadly master had stepped in and answered it for me. What an immature brat!

"Hahaha! No, no, he's just not into the guy and girl stuff. Now you two hurry along and I'm going to do a little research on our suspect tonight, so come back here by dusk."

Walking back to the house with her, it was a very boring walk. I pondered about how long will this walk last? Wanting to speak and kill time, I was afraid that the conversation would change into an argument and so, I kept quiet.

"So, Tetsu…how did Master find you?"

"I'm not sure how he found me. He seems like a very smart person being able to pinpoint where I was." I said turning to her direction.

"Hehe…that's just how Master is. He's does things that you don't expect at all and he's really good with researches. He found me when I was only an infant. Master and I are one of the same kinds. We both don't know where we came from or who our family is."

"Am I included in your kind too? I don't have a family either but there was a kind man that picked me up off the streets and raises me to be his apprentice. Up until last year he was killed by his enemy so that's why I decided to travel and become a wandering assassin to find the one who kill my master."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

How absurd, she apologizes. I wouldn't the shortest that she knows how to apologize perhaps she isn't just some immature brat. Although, I mustn't fall in her pile of kindness, it might just be a trap to send me to grave or worse.

Finally we had reached her house or should I say "Our house," now that I'm living in there. The house seemed quite large and comfortable; a nice good smell, somewhat like women perfume, nice shades and windows, along with easy-going hallways. Touring the home, she began telling me stories of how her master and she lived back then and how scared she was back when she was young. I don't understand anything of how people can't live alone nowadays.

"Well, this is your room and if you need me my room is just next door. The toilet is over there, the bathroom is over there around that corner and the kitchen is down the hall to your left. Make yourself at home!"

"Thank you for letting me stays here." I bowed lifting a smile for her kindness.

"You know, you should smile more. Up until now I thought you were some shady guy but it's important to smile." She said as I looked at her with a face of oddness. Do I look shady ad Why is it important to smile? I see nothing good in it.

"I don't think I'm very good at smiling but I'll try my best. Why do you think it is important to smile?" I asked.

"That's simple. You'll live a longer and happier life." She told answering with a smile.

After observing the home, I walked into the backyard and noticed a small pond with creatures playing peacefully around it; Frogs croaked and hopped all over, crickets performing their sunset tune, and dragonflies fluttering through their free world. Sitting beside the community, I watched the sky swirl across the peaceful forest that lay before me; observing every sign of nature as if the day of tomorrow would not exist as if the conflicts of evil would never appeared.

"_Run Tetsu!"_

"Tetsu? Come on, let's go to Master. We have a mission tonight."

"Okay." I answered awakening from the dreaded past of my life.

Reaching Master's home, Arisa opened the door and out flew the arms of Master. First was a hug to Arisa and next was me. I felt weird having a man hug me. It just didn't look right. I nodded my head as Arisa told that I'll get use to it. I guess I could get use to this, it's just a hug.

Master sat down as we followed his lead sitting down in front of him. "All right you two; I have a very dangerous mission tonight. Saito Yagi, one of the men who used to work for me is giving out important files that he stole during the incident last year. Not only that but he is also giving out my land deeds and having people bid on them. I need you to go and put an end to him before people discover that I'm still alive. How you guys will find him is by going to the west district to the—"

"Red light district!" Arisa interrupted.

"Uhh…yes…the red light district. I know this is something new to you two but it has to be done. Arisa, you will have to dress up as a geisha. I have the time calculated for you. You need to be there by 7:34 pm sharp or else you will miss your chance getting put in the same room as Saito. From there you need to be careful because he is quite strong so I will have Tetsu keep watch on you so you won't get hurt. Are you guys up for it?"

Nodding our heads in approval, Arisa answered for the both of us. "Yeah, I'll do it, Master."

"Arisa, I'm worried about you doing this mission because of that incid— " Master warned interrupted once again.

"Don't worry about it, Master. I can do it. I'm not weak like back then." Arisa told.

Confused on what was happening, I turned my eyes from Master to Arisa, a slight frown crossed over her face. Once again, our walk back was quiet. I had a feeling that this mission wasn't' fight for Arisa; I wanted to tell her not to go and that I'll go in her place instead but would she agree to that?

"Hey Tetsu…do you have something you want to say?"

"Don't go on the mission. I'll go in your place instead." I answered. I'm sorry Arisa, I know that you're probably thinking that I'm trying to take away your kills but I don't feel right about this mission. "It's too dangerous for you and Master said that Saito was strong."

"You don't' think I'm strong enough now? Well, just you wait and see. I don't need your help for this mission. I'll do it myself and don't you come anywhere near me while I'm on the mission or else I'll do something horrible to you later on." She tempered as she walked off to prepare.

I stood there, knowing only danger would arrive if I let her leave to Saito. Even if I went with her, would anything make a difference? I guessed if she thinks she's so tough, she can do this herself. Good luck, Arisa! Come back in one piece, I thought as she ran off into the distance. Good luck!


	2. Tetsu's Story 2

Standing in the distance, I watched as my comrade sprinted off towards the Red Light District. I stood there, thinking what would happen if something awful was to happen and she was in need of a friend, a friend to help. Without thinking, I dashed inside and prepared my belongings; within a couple minutes of time passing, I scurried off towards the orange sunset sky.

The Red Light District seemed very alike to a party being held at night. Many citizens of the town were having their fun and share, well mostly the men. Walking around, not knowing where Arisa had jumped off too, I searched the area pretending t be a customer. Passing a nearby building, a young geisha, around the age of 22, walked up to me and asked if I was looking for some company. I gave a short description on how Arisa looked like and she nodded knowing she had met her. As we stood around as she wondered where Arisa had gone off too, I observed the young lady to see if she had any tricks up her sleeves.

"I remember now!" The woman said with a light bulb shock.

"You do, can you tell me where she is, please?" I asked her gently.

"Well…I could tell but I haven't had any customer today and I really need the money." She answered. "So sleep with me and I'll tell you."

"What? Listen, I don't have time right now! I really need to rescue her." I argued with the ticking of time passing through. "Here, I'll pay you! Take the money! Now tell me, where is Arisa?

"Nope, I want you! I don't want just the money; I want the package as well."

"What is going on over here?" An old lady yelled walking over to us both. "Are you not accepting his money for your body?"

"No, I was just--" The geisha replied as the elderly woman stroke. _Slap!_

"Shut it up, you whore! Your job here is to satisfy your customer whether you like them or not. Don't think I saw what happened, I saw him hand you the money and yet you didn't even bother to take it. Get up you, lazy whore! Get up!" The hag shouted as the woman quickly balanced herself and kneeled before her boss.

I watched and listened to the two as the elderly hag punished her worker for not excepting my money yet if only the she had heard our earlier conversation, I would be the one punished. Was it my fault for her to get lectured or was her's for debating for what I had asked. The old hag continued to strike the youthful geisha as she continued to bow down before her. Not knowing what to do, I quickly knock the old hag out and before anyone could notice, the geisha and I were gone.

"I'm sorry for what happened. Do you accept my apology?" I asked standing beside her.

"No, I should be apologizing to you. If I had just given you the location of the girl you were looking for, this would have never happened. Please accept my apology." She said wiping the blood stains and tears running down her face.

"I have to leave you here now. My friend may be in trouble, good bye!" I said walking away.

"Wait! She is in Building 2 in Room 13 with Saito!" She told as I dashed into the district and ran towards the building of where Arisa was being held.

With no time to save, I counted the windows and on the 13th window, I smashed into the room of where Saito and Arisa were thought to be in. There on the futon laid the two, I was shocked by the scenery held around the two. Saito pushing himself onto Arisa and his hands about to close in; Arisa lying there innocently as her legs spread opened and her arms empowered by the giant brute. Without a blink, I sped over and kicked the pervert away. Quickly standing up, he pulled up his robe as he backed away but hit the solid wall. Cornered, I walked towards the fool as his eyes shook with fear and his hands gripping hard to his untied robe. I drew my blade and without a shout the rapist had fallen before me. His body splintered on the floor and the white walls along with other belongings were blotted with fresh blood still dripping downwards the floor.

Examining the dead body, I revolved over to Arisa. She was shaken with fear, staring as if she had lost her memories of who I was. I wrapped her up and gently lifted her and out the window we flew. From building to building I carried her, not looking at how she was doing, for she may not feel comfortable as we drifted towards home.

The next morning I awoke besides her, she had been deeply asleep all night. Saito hadn't raped her; he was only in the position to get there. It must have been a miracle for me to have saved her just before that moment.

"I am truly sorry, Arisa, if only I had gone off with you. This event would have never happened." I whispered placing my hand over her forehead.

"There is no need to be sorry, Tetsu." Master interrupted emerging from the door of Arisa's room. "Perhaps this event has bonded the two of you closer making you two more prepared for future mission."

"Master but if I hadn't gone she would have been…" I said.

"But it did not happen, right Tetsu?" Master interrupted again.

"Yes, Master." I nodded in agreement.

He walked over to Arisa as I dropped my hand from her forehead. Placing one of his hands to her cheek, he whispered something, perhaps a good luck charm to bring her back or maybe what a father would say to his daughter. Whatever it was, it must have been good.

"Master, I was wondering what event happened to Arisa back then?" I pondered.

"Eight years ago, Arisa was harassed physically. Luckily, I came just in time to stop whatever was going too happened." Master answered staring at Arisa. "I must go now, watch her carefully."

After Master had left, I went downstairs and prepared a meal for Arisa for when she awakes. Placing everything on a tray, I carefully walked back up the stairs to find that she had awoken. Handing her the food, I watched her slowly eat. After she had finished, we took a walk to the porch. She stood there watching what laid ahead as I stood behind her shoulder, just watching over her.

"Is something wrong, Tetsu? You're acting strange today." She questioned breaking the silence.

I bent down to make sure that we both were at eye-level and answered, "Master had told me the incident that happened eight years ago but he didn't tell me to do all this. I just think it is right." Silence occurred once again, I noticed that she had blush for a second as her head fell away from me. At first when we had first met, I had thought she was just a spoiled girl who had everything her way perhaps there was something more than just an immature brat.

"What about yesterday, when you told me you wouldn't go on the mission?"

"It is not right for me to just sit back and let you risk yourself like that. You are my comrade therefore I have to look out for you even though you told me not to follow after you, I still did. Since I'm not a heartless person, you probably think I am because I always seem emotionless although that is just the mask that all assassins wear."

"Thanks for last night. If you didn't come then I wouldn't be here today." She said hiding her blushed face as I smiled wondering why she would hide her face and for a second she seemed quite adorable.

"You're welcome, Arisa."


End file.
